pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
D
is the 5th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 36. Synopsis Diamond goes to save Mesprit. Mars goes to catch him, but Diamond manages to distract her. Pearl, however, tries to fight off Saturn and the Team Galactic grunts, but becomes outnumbered. Chapter Plot The Team Galactic grunts' Staravia surround Mesprit, who cannot escape from their formation. Mars notes that the other two shuttles, which are going to Veilstone City, have captured Uxie and Azelf, so she has to hurry to capture Mesprit as well. Mesprit is caught in a net, to which Diamond screams, and jumps on the restraint, which alerts Mars. Diamond sends Tru, which makes Mars ridicule him for sending a heavy Pokémon that'll fall into the lake. Diamond has a plan: his Tru releases "Dia's one-and-only Razor Leaf", to cut the net. Mars sees Diamond is attempting to perform the same strategy he did last night, and goes to stop him. However, Tru uses a normal Razor Leaf, which attacks Mars and Yanmega. Mars gets distracted, and when she regains her focus, she sees neither Mesprit nor Diamond, as the air shuttle closes. It makes her wonder what happened, and sees two things that fell into the lake. Seeing a leaf falling into her palm, Mars laughs, for her plan to capture Mesprit has succeeded. With the air shuttle flying off to Veilstone City, Mars believes the Razor Leaf failed to cut the net and Diamond fell into the lake. She laughs, and has the grunts lined up; with nothing else left to do, the windmill flies off. Saturn, however, confronts Azelf, and goes to capture it. Azelf emits a strong light, which blinds Pearl and Saturn. The latter activates the filter, but when he does, he doesn't see neither Pearl nor Azelf. Pearl manages to climb the rocks, stating he was the only one that had experience with that light. Pearl understands Azelf's pain, and begins to understand Diamond's pain, when they were at Celestic Town: he needs to protect that Pokémon. Pearl sends Chimler, Ralyer and Chatler, promising the villains won't catch it. Saturn has the grunts surround Azelf, and one of their Machamp catches it in their grasp. Pearl demands them to stop, and his Chatler uses Flare Blitz. The Machamp is burnt from the flames, but another one takes its place and grabs Azelf. Pearl has Chimler continue emitting the flames, as they must not stop. Saturn smiles, for Flare Blitz is a move that damages the user, too, and Chimler should be exhausted soon. To ensure that, Saturn's Octillery fires Gunk Shot, which creates a huge blast. Rad Rickshaw wakes up, and remembers seeing a huge flash. He regains his senses, and wonders where Pearl is. Much to his shock, he sees the entire lake has been evaporated, and left a bunch of Magikarp. He sees Pearl lying on the floor, who is deeply saddened that he failed to protect Azelf, whom the enemy has taken away. Debuts Move *Flare Blitz Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 36 chapters